Family Matters
by Rachy Babes
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Original Character, Rated T just to be safe. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is set after series 7: Buffy and after series 5: Angel

Disclaimer: I only own Roxanne and the plot the rest is Joss Whedon's!

Title: Family Matters

Summary: After the epic and once again apocalyptic battle in Angel: The series, season five, Spike searches for Buffy, but after a run in with an angry demon he's left for dead in a haunted forest. That's until he meets a new powerful friend.

**Chapter 1**

Roxanne was running as fast as her legs could carry her, muscles stretching and contracting with each bound. She had been running for so long, trying to forget. The sounds and smells haunting her every step. Her dad's scream for her to run, her brothers falling while the remains of the survivors scattered. She slowed when she neared the trees of a dark forest. No idea where she was. She carried on at a jog, now all her adrenaline had left her body she was tired. She stumbled forward. Yawning and climbing into a tree, she curled up and let her eyes droop.

Spike was hurt, he was bleeding from multiple cuts from a very angry aggressive monster, he didn't know what it was he just knew that it wasn't happy when he hit it in the back. He stumbled towards shelter, just for a rest, he wouldn't die here, no way. He owed it to her to make it back. Where ever back was, he was just chasing leads and reports of an army of girls, fighting the good fight as always.

Roxanne's senses went into red alert, her eyes popped open as she scanned her surroundings for the danger her nose was telling her of. Vampire.

She jumped from the tree, landing silently and padded through the under growth. Pushing a bush out of the way, she saw the danger. But danger wasn't the right word, the vampire, that's what he definitely was, was sat against a tree, bleach blonde hair and all black attire, including a large black coat. He smelled different from normal vampires, he smelt of humanity. A soul. Among the other smells of alcohol, sex and blood, she could smell it.

"Who's that," He said, an English accent wrapping around the words. A small smile tickled Roxanne's lips at a familiar accent. As she walked out of the undergrowth.

Spike could hear something in the trees, a padding of feet, and the sound of slightly uneasy breathing, "Who's that," he shouted out, a little worried about how his current state would affect his fighting chance, to his amazement a beautiful wolf stepped into the moonlight, tall as a man at it's shoulder, big enough that a human could ride it as horse. Its fur was white, with strange midnight blue markings patterned around it. There were circles around its eyes and muzzle. As well as the base of its ears, all were joined by neat lines that traced along its temple and bridge of its nose. From its ears the markings ran in lines parallel to each other either side its spine. There were also bands across its ankles, knees and the top of each of its legs.

"Hey there," Greeted Spike,

The wolf let out an uneasy growl,

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you," Spike soothed.

The wolf tilted its head, a questioning look in its deep brown eyes, it took a tentative step forward, sniffing the air.

Roxanne smelled the air, checking it was safe then she changed, like diving into warm water she changed into her human form, just an enchantment that was built in, since her great ancestors.

"That's a neat trick," said the vampire. "I'm Spike," he smiled.

"I'm Roxy," she replied, "Not meaning to be rude, but what are you?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, I probably wouldn't have warned you about being rude, though," He smiled at his own little joke.

"I'm a wolf,"

"You're not any more,"

"It's an enchantment,"

"Wow, I'm a vampire, with a soul."

"That's what I thought, but I thought a vampire with a soul would try and tot themselves." Roxy said honestly.

"My survival instinct is too strong," he smiled.

"What happened to you," she asked, looking at his various injuries.

"Big guy wasn't too impressed when I tried too move in,"

"That was stupid, I thought vampires were clever,"

"We have our moments,"

Roxy walked slowly towards him, the smell of vampire prickling her nose. She sat next to him, then put a finger on the patch of his skin, the circle marking on the back of her hand glowing slightly as she pressed gently against his cold flesh and watched his wounds close over.

Spike watched as a tingling sense of relief washed through him, his injuries healing over. He looked up at the girl, she looked young about 17 in human standards. Her hair as white as the wolf's fur, her deep brown eyes smouldered and burned. The mark on the back of her hand so similar to the wolf's markings, was glowing slightly. She gave him a small smile,

"Where you heading? Lost in a big old forest. Cos, no offence you look out of place, love" Spike said,

"You'd be surprised and I don't know yet, just keeping out of trouble," She replied her voice quiet and soft, like she hadn't used it much. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm off to find a girl. Very special girl."

"Where?" She asked, intrigued.

"Don't know, we lost contact a while back, I'm following reports,"

"Well…" she shook her head and resolved into silence.

"Go on, you can't leave me hanging, now. Can you Luv" Spike smiled.

"If you've got something with a scent, I'm a pretty good tracker. Sort of comes with the gig," she grinned coming out of her shell.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"The basic answer is werewolf." she smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere till tomorrow night, we can go into more detail, don't you think," he smiled, probing. It was like talking to dawn or the other Slayer-ettes except she had a better story to tell.

**Thank You!!!**

**Please leave a review, let me know what you think.**

**Rachy Babes xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**i know i haven't updated for like a year!! Sorry,,, Been busy. But alas! Here it is chapter 2. **

Roxy was sat talking to a vampire. There was a situation she thought she'd never encounter.

"Oh, go on, like I said I'm not going anywhere and you look like you could use a rest." The British vampire chided.

"Are you always so annoying?" Roxy asked, smiling.

"Apparently I'm worse." he said honestly.

"If I tell you will you shut up," Roxy joked,

"Yeah,"

"Well, I don't know if it is true, but I do know the legends."

Spike sat waiting.

"Going back millennia, there have been wolves. Of sorts, anyway. Then people started showing up, some of the wolves succumbed. They became the domestic dogs, some of the wolves decided it was best to leave the humans alone, they became the normal wolves we have today. But one wolf pack was curious of the humans, they had magic's and a more civilised way of life than the pack did. So the leader of the pack made a deal with the leader of the tribe of people. The wolves were never to be tamed or used for the humans. But they would protect the tribe. In return, the tribe would feed the pack, help when a wolf was sick. Neither side was to kill the other. One year, two wolf pups were born, they were different from the other wolves, one was all black, more feral than all the other wolves, whilst it's brother seemed closer to the humans, it was all white. A natural leader for the pack. His name was Baltas, his brother was Juoda. Humans, I hear are incredibly violent creatures. The tribe that the wolves were protecting went to war. And the strongest wolves went with them. Naturally the wolves won. Years went on and the tribe, along with the wolves became the strongest and most feared things. But the tribe was having it's own troubles, some of them were getting greedy, they wanted more power, so the tribe split. They started fighting with each other. The wolves stayed with the original tribe."

Roxy looked up through the trees at the stars.

"The greedy tribe," she continued. "Killed the Alpha of the wolves. Juoda, was furious, he wanted to do the same to the humans but his brother, Baltas wouldn't allow it. He said that killing the humans made him as bad as them. The pack split. Baltas and his followers went to the rebellious tribe, to protect them. Whilst Juoda stayed with the original tribe, now both sides, human and wolf were at war. No one could win, they were evenly matched. Stalemate.

The tribes decided that the way to win was to get stronger wolves, so they enchanted the strongest wolves they had. Baltas and Juoda. But neither wolf could kill the other. They were brothers. So they took the survivors of the pack and left the humans. Producing strong enchanted wolves ever since."

She smiled slightly at Spike.

"So you got a happy ending," Spike said. Maybe they did exist.

"Not quite," Roxy disagreed, crushing Spike's hope for a happy ending.

"It was all fine, at first. Generations of strong enchanted wolves. We could blend in with the humans if we wanted to. Change to the two-leg form, some got more comfortable like that and they lost some of the wolf privileges, needing the rays of the moon to change them back to their original form."

"Werewolves," Spike breathed.

"Yeah, the first ones anyway, they died out making the wolf gene into a virus, getting us seen. The humans began hunting us." Roxy paused for a moment. Looking back from the sky at Spike her chocolate brown eyes boring into his blue ones. "Then your lot started showing up." She said.

"Vampires?" Spike asked, slightly amused.

"Yep, dangerous humans with a thirst for blood and less than attractive faces." She growled. Then looking up at Spike "Well, most of the time," She muttered.

"That why you were so cautious at first," Spike said.

"Yeah, my family were taken down by vampires," Roxy said quietly.

Spike put his arm around her, to his delight she didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"It's okay, not your fault I guess. Good to have some company, actually. Been on my own for a while," she yawned. Leaning against Spike's chest and closed her eyes.

**Hope you enjoyed...x**


	3. Chapter 3

Silence reigned through the forest, that was until a howl ripped through the trees, scaring birds from their nests. A howl of recognition as Roxy picked up a scent she had been familiarizing herself with for weeks. The scent came from a blue sweater. It was an easy scent to recognize, the scent of a slayer.

The huge white wolf looked behind it and barked.

"You got it?" Spike asked. The wolf nodded. Then lowering into a lying position. Spike went to Roxy, threw his leg over and sat himself squarely on her back. She stood slowly, looking at the vampire out of the corner of her eyes. Her muscles coiling then she set off with a burst of speed. Roxy heard Spike give a small grunt of surprise. Smiling she picked up her pace following the unique smell to the edge of the forest.

Miles and weeks had separated Roxy and Spike's first meeting. On the search for the Slayer, but all the traces were thin, plus there was more than one slayer now, but Buffy had a unique smell, everyone did. Unfortunately the slayer smell took the majority but Roxy had learnt the smell, a mix of lavender and chocolate. Only travelling at night was taking its toll on Roxy, she preferred day light to the constant darkness. She had a fear of the things that lurked in the night.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" Spike asked from her back. She yipped at him.

They had reached an embankment of a rushing river. Roxy gave a huff and dipped her nose to the ground.

"You loose it?" Spike asked, disappointed. The white wolf shook her head, nodded to the other side of the river.

"Ah," He acknowledged.

The wolf walked down from the embankment to the edge of the river, she picked a large rock up in her mouth and threw it to the river, the rock was carried away in seconds.

The wolf huffed again. Looking up and down the bank. A little way along was a tree bent down and tangling with others. Spike jumped from her back and headed towards it.

Spike put his foot on the bended tree. It creaked threateningly. Roxy growled.

"Don't worry, I'm a good swimmer." He said. The wolf gave a whine.

"Stop worrying." Spike rolled his eyes. He walked along the tree cautiously, as it squeaked and creaked under his weight.

"See, easy," he said, as he made it to the middle, the tree gave a groan and snapped in the middle. He dropped into the water with a yell. Roxy's eyes went wide as he fell into the blackness. He burst to the surface for only moments before the raging water dragged him down again. The wolf bolted down the bank, jumping in, she swam as strong as she could, caught something in her jaws, and with a shove pushed as hard as she could against the loose rocks on the bed of the river. She pushed upwards, her paws desperately searching for something solid, they hit the mud hard, she dug her claws hard into the soil. It was too slippy, her paws grasped desperately against the mud, her back feet scraping across the loose rocks.


End file.
